You're My Firework
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: Cis!girl Klaine: Blaine and Kurt have a little fun at the 4th of July picnic.


It started out with a peck. A brief meeting of lips that quickly turned into more as mouths captured bottom lips and tongues slid against one another and soon things became not so chaste. Hands began to roam under clothing and shortly Blaine was being pinned back against the blanket they were laying on, Kurt's mouth covering hers.

Kurt's family was watching the fireworks display just a few yards away, which should be a discouraging fact, but it only made Blaine's heart thump faster in her chest, her blood boiling under her skin. In just a few short weeks Kurt would be off in New York City, a whole year away from the girl he loved, and damn it, Blaine was going to cherish each and every moment she had to spend with her girlfriend.

Kurt's legs are now pinning her down to the ground, her hips over Blaine's when Kurt slowly leans forward, running her hands up Blaine's body and leaving fluttering kisses along her neck as she does so. Blaine's heart stops for just a second when she feels Kurt raise her arms above her head, pinning them there. A rush of arousal goes through Blaine's body and her pussy clenches, already damp against her underwear. Kurt's chest presses down on hers and her fingers tighten around Blaine's wrist, her touch feeling slightly electric against Blaine's heated skin.

Lips meet once again and Blaine is writhing under the pressure of Kurt's body, whimpering into the kiss in a wordless plea. Kurt pulls back, laughing as Blaine chases after her lips.

"Kurt," she practically mewls in a whisper, "please."

Kurt smiles, nipping at Blaine's lower lip before answering, "All right, but we'll have to be quiet."

She returns to kissing Blaine, slow and lazy. But Blaine quickly deepens it, cocking her head to the side and moving her tongue past Kurt's lips. Kurt immediately begins to suck on Blaine's tongue, lacing their fingers above Blaine's head as she does so. Her chest is pressing down against Blaine's ample breasts and suddenly Blaine can't take it anymore. She needs her girlfriend in any way possible right at this moment. She pushes her hips upward, as if to accentuate the part of her body that needs Kurt's attention the most. Kurt answers with a low groan into her mouth and a rough bite that leaves Blaine's lips tingling.

Kurt slides off Blaine's lap, straddling her thigh as one of her hands travels down Blaine's body, slowly teasing her clothed figure. Her other hand comes down to cup Blaine's breast, massaging it through her clothing. Blaine's body is trembling in anticipation, feeling as though she is about to burst into flames when Kurt's hand finally slips under her skirt. She begins to rub Blaine clit through her underwear, driving the other girl insane. Blaine's breaths begin to quicken, her chest rising and falling in Kurt's hand. The need for Kurt is too much, so much it almost hurts. Her pants descend into a desperate moan, mixed in with a whimpered _please _and Kurt smiles at her, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. She's always loved to see Blaine come undone, to see her beg for it.

"Patience," she nearly purrs, slipping Blaine's panties to the side.

A long, low moan leaves Blaine's mouth as Kurt finally slips a finger in, sliding easily past Blaine's wet entrance. Blaine sighs in relief, bringing her arms down so her hands can slip into Kurt's hair as her lips attach to the column of Blaine's throat. Kurt begins to trail wet, open-mouth kisses along her skin, leaving a fiery trail in their haze which Blaine particularly loves. Soon there are two fingers, then three inside Blaine's body, her hips faintly thrusting onto Kurt's hand in lazy movements. There's a small smile on her lips, her eyes closed in pure bliss.

This continues for a short while until Kurt's lips move down to Blaine's collarbone, her thumb circling Blaine's clit and effectively drawing her out of her content, blissful haze. Her breathing becomes labored as Kurt's fingers thrust into her harder and soon her body is being racked by her orgasm, waves of pleasure washing over her, her pussy clenching around Kurt's digits.

Kurt's fingers exit her body, rubbing over Blaine's wet folds lazily. Blaine's eyes go wide, pupils dilating as Kurt brings her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them while intently locking gazes with Blaine in the darkness of the night.

As soon as Kurt is done Blaine's hands are cupping her neck, bringing her down for a fierce kiss. Their lips crash together and Blaine is almost sure her lips are scorching, blazing from the touch of Kurt's own. The kiss soon becomes lazy, Kurt draping her body over hers. Blaine is running her fingers through her girlfriend's soft hair when Kurt breaks the kiss, disrupted by the light sniffle Blaine released.

"What's wrong?" she asked, brows furrowing in confusion and eyes dawning a worried look. "Did I hurt you?"

Blaine shakes her head, reassuring Kurt that she is physically fine. "I'm just going to miss you so much," she confesses, tears beginning to run down her face. "Promise you won't forget about me."

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, eyes softening, "there is nothing on earth that would make me forget you." Her eyes moisten as she smiles at her girlfriend. "No one else can make my eyes light up like you do, honey. You're _it_ for me. You're like, you're like," she then looks up as a loud firework explodes above them, illuminating the night sky, "you're like my personal firework."

Blaine's eyes change then, the enamored and adoring look that Kurt knows so well coming over them. "I love you so much," she murmurs, throat thick with sentiment. She quickly leans up, bringing her mouth against Kurt's is a short, chaste kiss before she pulls away, laughing. "By the way, I thought _I _was the corny one," she says between laughs, eyebrow raised at Kurt.

Kurt ducks her head, a red blush taking over her features, which thankfully the night time disguises. "Just shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! You know where to find me (on tumblr): pinksunglassesandblazers.**

**A/N: For those of you who do not enjoy this particular fic or the cis!girl AUs in general, there is no need to spread hate (in a cowardly anonymous way, might I add). That is why fanfiction exists, because we can create what we like, _freely. _If you don't like it, move along. There are plenty of people that do, and trust me, there are Klaine lovers that very well enjoy cis!girl Klaine. Just look at it on the tumblr tag. That is all. **


End file.
